The Slenderborn
by Kobold101
Summary: He is a human plus. He is a demigod. He. Is. The Slenderborn
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**NNote: despite the amount of similarities between this and that, this chapter has no relation and took no inspiration from Naruto. I actually never knew it until I told my friend about this.**

**Never even seen the series. Nor do I plan to**

**WARNING!: Contains spoilers for another, currently unfinished story of mine. No Man's Land. However, this is a MLP story, and a Human in Equestria at that. If you do not wish to see this, continue reading.**

Hello, my name is Kobold Hosamen. I'm six feet tall, got messy, jet black hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. Generally, I wear black sweatpants and sneakers, with a dark blue hooded sweatshirt and a lighter blue T-shirt under underneath.

Hmm, what's that?

So, you wanna hear my story, huh?

You are one sick fuck.

Don't get me wrong, it's nice that someone cares enough to listen to me ramble on about how all this started. But the story's real fucked up.

Still wanna hear it? Fine.

So, where to start, where to start. The beginning is probably a good start.

My father went off to war a few days before I was born.

Killed almost instantly.

My mother died giving birth to me.

Parentless, I was sent to the nearest orphanage that would take me. Fairly normal place, grime all over the floor, broken pipes, half rotted beds, general hellish hole.

At the age of six I got kicked out. Safety reasons. I was causing the other kids to have nosebleeds and headaches when they've spent too much time near me.

And the occasional coughing up of blood.

So, I had to live the next year of my life on the streets, scrounging what I could from garbage cans and dumpsters. Had to result to helping a guy sell some drugs one time just to feed myself. Ate pretty good that night, actually.

So, I might have been homeless, but that doesn't mean I didn't go to school.

At no point in that sentence did I say I liked it.

I got bullied for being homeless and pale. And friendless. They never did anything violent, just general bully stuff. Pushing me around, calling me names, stealing my shit, that sorta thing.

So, eventually, I got tired of them, walked straight up to the bullies' leader...

And punched the little fucker right in his goddamn stupid face.

Needless to say, his lackeys weren't too happy about it.

They all chased me into the woods near the school, intent on beating the shit outta me.

I was seven at the time.

So, I kept running and running and running until I tripped over an exposed tree root. I was _this _close accepting my inevitable demise.

I looked up, and I saw Him. Mr. Tall, Thin, and Faceless.

He didn't say anything, he just reached his hand out and put it on my forehead. Everything I needed to know was given to me through that touch. Why he was here, what he was doing...

Who I was.

Everything.

Especially the Shadow Reversion.

You wanna know what he gave me through that touch?

He came there when he 'felt' my distress.

He 'unlocked' my full power.

What I was was one of his creations. He saw me when I was born and saw potential. He 'infused', I think is the right word, his power into me and 'unlocked' it on that night.

I am man plus. I am a demigod.

I. Am. The Slenderborn.

Anyway, back to the story.

I got up off the ground and turned toward the bullies. Best thing about being deep inside a forest?

No one can hear you scream.

I activated the Shadow Reversion, turning me into a slightly smaller version of Him.

Oh, you wanna know what happens next?

I slaughtered them.

I pulled out their intestines, strewing them across the branches, ripped out their spines, tore out their stomachs. Blood went everywhere, coating the trees, my hand, the brush, everything. Oh, it was fucking amazing the way the blood felt...

Heh, sorry, I tend to get a little...enthusiastic when talking about that night. Or any form of butchering, really.

Now that I think about it, I may have one of their spines around here somewhere. Wait...just a second...here it is.

Oh, don't look so scared. I'm not gunna kill you.

Yet.

Hmm, no, I didn't say anything.

So, back on topic. After I finished, I turned back into a human. I turned around and spoke to Him. Think I said 'I've killed them. Now what.' He spoke, well, not really spoke, more like thought into my head. Confusing, but I can't really word it better. Anyway, He 'said' 'Come with me.'

And that's how I got here, eight years later, in this cabin in the most secluded part of Yellowstone National Park. The part that humans only come across once or twice a year.

Nothing a little lead can't handle.

Anyways, I better be going. Father has a job for me. Something about building an inter-reality portal to Hell.

Although there is the problem of you.

No no, don't run, that'll prolong your death.

*sigh*. Here we go again. Where'd I put my gun.

There it is!

*bang* *bang*

* * *

**There will be more chapters**

**This is just an introduction.**

**Shout-out to bob the kraken. He's doing a very similar story to this, but completely different. It's called Twisted Shadows. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Bag and The Cabin

**Note: This chapter begins immediately after Young Kobold slaughtered the bullies. **

Kobold looked down at his hands. His blood stained hands. Stained with the blood of the bullies he just mutilated.

And he loved it.

He loved the gritty feel of blood on his hands.

He shrunk down in size as the Shadow Reversion wore off, returning him to his normal human form. He turned towards The Tall Man, who had been watching the entire fight.

Kobold spoke up. "So, I killed them, what now?"

The Faceless One 'spoke'. _Come with me._

"Aight, but just one moment." Kobold used his new-found power of the tentacle to rip out the spine of one of the mutilated bullies and placed it inside his Adidas Gym Bag. He had been carrying the bag since he was four, and it contained all of his belongings. A picture of his mother and father on their wedding day, a few dollars, a couple pieces of shiny metal, a few pieces of colorful glass, and an empty soda bottle he had been using as a canteen while on the streets. After he put away the bloody spine, Kobold turned back toward Him.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

_Good. Hold on tight, this may be uncomfortable._

The Thin Man extended His pale hand. Kobold took the hand and was brought on the wildest ride of his life.

Through the power of the fourth dimension, Kobold saw sideways in time. Everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen, was displayed in front of him.

The display gave him an enormous headache.

When He decided Kobold had enough, He found his destination.

A run down, one floor house in the middle of a forested mountain range.

"Um, Master, where are we?"

_Humans call this place 'Yellowstone National Park.' Currently, we are in the most secluded portion of the park. My other minions sometimes use this as a hide-a-way when they need to stay out of sight._

"Wait a second, there's others like me?"

_Not exactly like you. They have served me for many years, and have much experience. You, while not having much experience, have been blessed with a stronger power then them. While they have some basic powers, such as the Perception Filter and Teleportation, you have Tentacles, Bullet Immunity, and Shadow Reversion. But now, I have a test for you. See those logs over there, next to that handsaw?  
_

"Yes?"

_Using those materials, you must rebuild this house. Make it so it has a main living room and two bedrooms. You may add anything you deem necessary, but you must only build it with the given wood._

"Okay. Is there a certain pattern I must follow, Master?"

_No, just make it look decent._

"I will get right to work."

_Excellent. Now, I must be off. I need to take care of the mess._

"Of course." And with that, He teleported away, presumably to remove all evidence of the slaughter.

Turning his head, Kobold looked toward the log pile, thinking about how to use the logs to fix the house.

_Hmm, looks more like I need to patch up the holes in the roof, walls and floor. But I need to keep myself occupied, so..._

Grabbing the saw, Kobold began to cut the wood into various shapes, first just to fix up the holes, then to improve the quality of the household.

_/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/_

_Four Hours Later_

_/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/_

Finished with his work, Kobold took a step back.

_I have done very well, in my opinion._

The house had been turned from a pile of rubble into a fine place of residence. Or at least as fine as you can get when your only building material is wood. It appeared to be a rather well done, one floor log cabin with four separate rooms; one main living room area, two bedrooms, and a spare room for various purposes.

He had even made a bed frame, two chairs, and a table from the leftover wood.

Taking in a deep breath, Kobold admired his work. He had finished just in time, too. The One Who Watches had reappeared behind him while he was admiring his work.

_Impressive. Most humans would only patch up the holes._

"Well, I had to keep myself occupied somehow, right?"

_Yes, this IS your place of residence, after all._

Kobold jerked his head towards Him. "Say what, now?"

_Fixing this house without prior knowledge that it would become your own shows your loyalty to me, despite only having known who I was not more than 5 hours ago. _

"Your logic is impeccable."

_Yes, yes, I am aware. Anyway, I have a job for you._

"What is this job, Master?"

_I am going to send you out to retrieve an item with one of minions. Your transportation will be found in the parking lot about ten kilometers due west._

"Yes, I assume I must walk on foot."

_Yes, yes you will._

_/\\\/\\\/\\\/_

_Parking lot_

_/\\\/\\\/\\\/_

"God. Dammit. I hate everything." The walk had taken Kobold roughly five hours. When he got to the lot, the only vehicle he could spot was a white van with a...burly man in a porcelain mask leaning against it.

"You there. Are you Kobold?"

"Why, yes, yes I am. Are you the guy who hitchin' me a ride?"

"Yeah, He told me you'd be here. Never said you'd be so..."

"Handsome?"

"No..."

"Dashing?"

"No..."

"Distinctive rouged features?"

"No...I never thought you'd be so young."

"What, He doesn't normally recruit people like me?"

"He is generally very selective in who He chooses to recruit."

"Let's not babble on. You know my name, I should know yours."

"They call me Masky."

"'Cause of the mask?"

"Yep. Now, I believe we have some business to attend to. Get in the van."

"Ah, yes, I've been meaning to ask, what are we doing?" Kobold asked as he boarded the van.

"Far as I know, we're going to some park to test some of your powers. Something to do with a fountain ornament that's not an ornament."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Some random park_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Okay, we're here." Masky and Kobold arrived at a random park about four hours later.

"What are we doin' here?"

"Well, if He gave me the correct instructions, you have to take the ornament from the fountain...over there." Masky pointed toward a fountain in the middle of the park. It was a rather standard foundation, but what caught Kobold's eye was the ornament on top.

It was in the shape of a dodecahedron. Each face of the dodecahedron had a circular hole in the center, and a small sphere attached to each vertex.

"So, that's what He wants?"

"Yes. He also said 'use the Sigma to disable the electromagnet and the cameras.'"

"The what?"

"Well, according to Him, he can emit some form of radiation that messes with electronics. My best guess is that you need to use it to mess with the security cameras, so no one sees you leaving with the ornament. As for the electromagnet, that's anyone's guess. Well, off ya go!" Masky pushed Kobold out of the van. Kobold scanned the area for anyone suspicious. He didn't see anyone at all, save for one or two men in trench coats reading a newspaper on some of the benches near the fountain. Taking note of them, he approached the fountain. The Tall Man's voice echoed in his head.

_"Feel the Sigma from within. Let it expand and disable the cameras and electromagnet."_

Doing so, Kobold felt something inside of him, like some form of 'energy', if it could be called that. He tried to summon it, but he felt like it was being restrained.

_"Do not let your humanity restrain you. Embrace the demon inside."_

Trying again, he felt something else. An intoxicating power, also being restrained.

But not as strongly.

Kobold summoned the demonic power from within, feeling it wash over himself like a waterfall. The men on the benches were staring at him with puzzled looks.

"_Now, release the Sigma!" _

Coupled with his demonic powers, releasing the Sigma radiation was child's play, which was rather fitting, considering Kobold was seven at the time. He felt the radiation spread around him, to the cameras and to the electromagnet. The former sparked and shut down. The latter simply turned off. Kobold extended a tentacle to the ornament, plucked it off its pedestal, and placed it inside his bag.

The men on the benches recovered from the sight of a little boy stealing what they were guarding, pulled out there handguns, and pointed them at Kobold.

"Drop the object, kid!" The first one yelled.

_"Ignore them. Run to the van!"_

Doing as told, Kobold ran towards the escape vehicle. The men fired at him, but the bullets phased through his body like he wasn't even there. Kobold made it into the van, and Masky floored it, getting them out of the area as soon as possible.

One of the men pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "SCP-184 has breached containment! I need all available Agents to pursue a white van with the culprit, a tall child, around seven."

_"What? A seven year old kid stole an SCP?"_

"I don't know how, but that kid just fucking turned off the electromagnet, pulled tentacle-like appendages out of his back, and stole the damn thing! We tried shooting him, but the bullets went straight through it."

_"Pursue him. We cannot have any SCPs breach containment."_

While Masky and Kobold were making there getaway, Kobold stared into the object.

"Kid, you might wanna put that thing in your bag and leave it there until we get back."

"Why?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. The Tall One told me to tell you to do that."

"Okay, fi-" Kobold was cut off by a bullet careening through the window, narrowly missing Masky. Kobold quickly put the object inside his bag and stuck his head outside the window. He saw another vehicle resembling a police car, with one of the men from the benches aiming a gun at him. He fired, but the bullets passed through him again. One of the bullets hit the side of the van, causing a small amount of shrapnel to imbed itself inside Kobold's arm.

"Ow, dammit. I got hit."

"What? I thought you were immune to bullets!"

"It looks like I'm not immune to shrapnel! Ow, this hurts." Pulling a tentacle out of his back, he stuck it out the window and slammed the pursuing car. Said car flipped into the air from the blow and landed upside down, killing the driver.

"Phew, that was close. He was just about to ram us."

Masky and Kobold were able to get away without any further interruptions.

/\/\/\

Cabin

/\/\/\

Opening the door to his new abode, bag and Masky in tow, Kobold saw another man inside. He was about Masky's height, wearing a brown sweatshirt with it's hood on and jeans. His back was faced away from them. When Kobold closed the door, the man turned around. The hood completely obscured his face in shadows.

"I see you are back, Masky. Is this the one Master spoke of?"

"Yes, Hoody, he is."

"Are you sure? I thought he'd be...older."

"Master has never made a mistake before. Do not doubt him now."

"Fine, fine." Hoody turned towards Kobold. "Listen, kid, this isn't going to be some kind of fairytail with a happy ending where everyone's alive. People will die, possible one of us, and there will be pain. Both physical and psychological. If you're unprepared for this line of work, leave." Blinking over to the door, Hoody opened it.

"Now."

Looking out the door into the outdoors, Kobold considered leaving. He was used to being on the streets, and with his new found powers, bullies wouldn't be a problem. However, out there, he had no purpose. Here, he belonged. He had purpose.

"I'm staying."

"Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you. There's a mattress in the back. You could use the sleep. Masky, come, we have things to discuss." And with that, Hoody and Masky left Kobold alone in the cabin.

Walking to the back of the cabin, Kobold saw the mattress. It was tattered, but it looked decent enough. Taking off his bag and placing it next to the mattress, he ploped down and got some well deserved rest. Who knew what awaited him in the future.

**Holy fuck, this took forever.**

**Probably gunna take longer for the next one, too. **


End file.
